


Spa Day

by RainbowRage



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, They get Naked, there's nothing really spicy in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRage/pseuds/RainbowRage
Summary: After a horrible week at the studio, Valentino is left in a decidedly sour mood. Vox cheers him up with a little surprise. Written for the Staticmothentine event on Twitter! (Yes I'm extremely late, leave me alone)
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 28





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, it has been a long time since I've written/finished a ficlet. I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing, lol. This girl has no idea how a spa works. I was just googling everything and trying to make it at least believable. XD
> 
> Anyway, Val's accent is based on the way Joseph Holloway voices him in his Valentino/listener roleplay series on Youtube, so I hope it doesn't come off weird in writing. You should check Joseph out if you haven't already! You can find him here~ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVJDPwmGWfO1r7E4a6IXtyA

It had been an INCREDIBLY long week for Valentino, the moth run ragged from overseeing his various projects and movie shoots. Between making changes here or correcting mistakes there, he'd had little time to actually relax. Worse still, Summer had fallen ill and, as a result, Dia had gotten sick too. So that was two of his best workers out of commission, leaving the porno without its two starring actors. They were too far in to just recast the roles and re-shoot the scenes, so the movie was left in limbo until further notice. The entire ordeal had lost Val a sizable amount of valuable time and money which had put him in a decidedly foul mood for the last half of the week. 

In short, his week had sucked and he was one frazzled, temperamental pimp. He'd snapped at Vox more than once in the last few days over things that he normally would have brushed off with a playful insult and an obnoxious cackle. 

Hence why the TV demon was currently sitting in the back of Val's limo beside his lover, holding one of his lower hands and offering him a confident grin. "Trust me, Val, you're going to like what I have planned for your day." 

The cranky moth gave a huff as his remaining antenna twitched with irritation. "I still don't know why in the hell we couldn't just stay in the penthouse an' FUCK all weekend..." 

Vox rolled his eyes and snickered as he gave the taller demon's hand a tender squeeze. "We can do that afterward if you still want." His gaze flicked out the window when the driver slowed the limo, his grin becoming a smirk as he took in the sight of their destination. "But I'm pretty sure you're not going to be in any hurry to leave."

The moth's eyes instantly lit up with excitement when he saw the large, black and white marble building that made up View to Heaven, Pentagram City's most luxurious day spa. It rested just off the black sands of the beachfront and gave it a fantastic view of the rolling waves of Hell's red ocean, not to mention a huge advantage businesswise due to the heavy traffic of beach-goers looking for a way to up their attraction game or just refresh themselves after a day in the scalding, Hellish sun.

With services like manicures and pedicures, hair treatments, massages, aromatherapy, facials, and so forth, it's exactly what Valentino needed after the week he'd had. 

"Oooh, Voxxie~" he began in a low purr as he turned a pleased, eager smirk on his lover, "ya always know exactly what Daddy needs~" 

Vox smirked in return as he lifted Val's hand to his lips and placed a kiss to his knuckles, a tiny electric shock lingering there that made Val shiver with delight. "Of course I do, my darling."

It took no time at all for the receptionist at the front desk to get the Overlords checked in and on their way to Valentino's first appointment. Vox had, of course, called ahead and prepaid for everything, making sure there were no delays or missed opportunities for Valentino's treatments. He would treat his lover to only the best. 

Valentino's pampering began with a manicure, two specialists working at once to care for both sets of his hands. The moth's red eyes fluttered almost shut as he basked in the sensation of exfoliating creams being rubbed expertly against his skin before the female demons then carefully removed it and moved on to moisturizing, treating the Overlord's elegant hands with the utmost care. After giving them a much-needed massage that left Valentino fully relaxed in the seat, the two then began working on his deadly claws. 

There was a little chatter as the women filed away any imperfections and uneven edges until they were perfectly sharp, praising the Overlord's beautiful hands and lithe digits before asking if he wished for his claws to be painted. It was no surprise to Vox when Val requested they be painted in alternating bright cherry red and rose pink, the tech demon smirking to himself. He really knew the moth too well by now. 

From there, Valentino's remaining antenna and neck fluff were given a thorough shampooing and brush through that removed every last trace of loose fur, which helped the heart freckles in his fluff to show through more clearly. Of course, Valentino took care of himself and took the time to deshed every week, but he didn't have the time to be quite as thorough as the workers here could be. By the end of it, both his fluff and antenna were shiny and silky soft. The stylist trimmed the edges and tightened up their natural shape very carefully, not leaving a single strand of fur out of place. 

After then having a full-body massage, which had been more than a little flustering for Vox to watch due to the almost lewd-sounding moans of delight that Valentino had given as the tension was worked out of his body, the pimp looked 100% like his usual self. He was standing straighter and with his usual elegance, looking fully relaxed, confident, and at ease. 

It's exactly what Vox had been hoping for. 

"You look breathtaking, my darling," he purred with a rather dashing smile as Valentino approached him, the pimp wearing that impish grin of his. 

Valentino gave a little laugh that sounded suspiciously like a giggle as he swooped in to capture Vox's lips in a sudden and intense kiss. The tech demon flailed his arms briefly and let out a muffled squeak as Valentino delved his tongue deep inside the smaller's mouth, tasting his static tongue and feeling the faint electric current that always ran through Vox's body tingling on his tongue. 

He moaned lewdly into their kiss, all four of his freshly manicured hands caressing over Vox's body. His lower set slid up the narrow hips to the small of his back to hold him close while the top set traveled to his upper back and the back of his head, keeping him firmly in place. Finally, with an obnoxious "Mmwah!" he broke the kiss and settled an adoring grin on his lover, affection practically radiating from his body. "Oooh, babeh, Daddy feels SO much bettah now..." he rumbled in his naturally seductive lilt. "I really gotta thank you somehow~" 

Vox, a little breathless and flushed, gazed up at Valentino and gave a visible shudder. Heaven above, he loved it when his moth became so loving and affectionate. With a grin, the TV demon slid his arms around Val's waist and pulled him closer still. "No need to thank me. I wanted to do this for you. You deserve it after the week you've had."

The taller's grin softened and he leaned down to press his forehead to Vox's screen as he gave a low, thrumming purr. "I do appreciate it, Voxxie... Ya deserve some pamperin' yoself for bein' so good ta me." 

Glancing over his shoulder, Valentino called to the workers, a few of whom jumped slightly at his initial tone, "Hey! You got a private suite with a hot tub or some shit here, right?"

"Oh, yes sir," one of the calmer employees answered, her smile sweet and almost serene. "We have a luxury suite with an inset hot tub and king-sized bed with only the softest pillow-top mattress. The minibar is fully stocked and the drinks are included in the price." Her head tilted in a gentle inquiry, her smile never faltering. "It's occupied at the moment, but we can make it ready for you shortly if you're willing to wait." And by that, she meant they would kick the current occupants out and reset the room even better than before for their prestigious guests. 

The pimp nodded in satisfaction to her with his usual leering grin. "Get it done, sweet thang." His gaze then slid back to his lover and softened to a tender expression that only Vox got to see, while one hand drifted up to catch the bottom of the TV demon's screen between the soft pads of his thumb and forefinger. "Voxxie an' I gonna be spendin' the evenin' there~" 

"I thought you wanted to go back to the penthouse." the smaller mused in a soft tone as he gazed up at the beautiful sight of his moth looking down on him with such softness and care. It practically melted him, the smaller leaning into Val's incredibly soft touch as his pixels started to heat, casting a soft pink flush across his screen. 

Valentino let out a low purr as he leaned in close, long pink tongue rolling out from between his sharp teeth to lap a lazy stripe across Vox's lips. "Mmm, we can go back ta the penthouse later, baby. For now, let's enjoy this." His scarlet eyes, glittering with love and lust equally, became heavy-lidded as he added, "I'm payin' this time~" 

Despite arguing that this was meant to be Valentino's day, the TV demon didn't stand a chance against his lusty lover's powers of persuasion. In other words, he found himself eased into submission by loving hands and silenced by a cherry-nicotine tongue every time he even thought about insisting on paying for the suite. 

The staff worked quickly to get their previous guests out of the room, offering them some 25% off coupons for their next visit as compensation for their interrupted stay. After sending the disgruntled demon couple on their way, the imp girls set to the task of cleaning and restocking the room thoroughly. 

Within twenty minutes, Vox and Val were setting foot in their room for the evening. Instantly, they were met with the pleasant scent of lavender candles and incense, as well as the sound of running water from the indoor waterfall that lined the entirety of the back wall. The entire room was bathed in a soft, pastel lilac glow with blue light lining the walls. There was only one light near the door that glowed with a more natural, warm shade of gold, but it comfortably offset the other colors. 

Just as they'd been told, the room housed an inset spa big enough for three or four people near the cascading water along the back wall, marble shelves lined with various luxurious bath salts, scented bubble bath mixtures, bath bombs, sugar scrubs, ANYTHING you could want or need for a long, relaxing soak. 

Adjacent to the spa was the circular king-sized bed blanketed in pearl-pink sheets with many large, soft, matching pillows placed with care against the marble backrest. And on a nearby marble countertop was the minibar, various alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks visible inside through the glass door. 

"Hohohoooly shit. This is actually bettah than I expected!" Val chuckled gleefully as he sauntered over to inspect the spa, crouching down in one fluid motion on those long legs to reach out and brush his pink and cherry red claws over the controls. "Let's give this a little spin~" 

Vox smiled softly at his lover's back as he slid his overcoat down his shoulders, hanging it on the coat rack near the door before stepping up to stand beside him as Val started the bath. "I haven't seen you this giddy in a long time," he chuckled as he knelt down to place a kiss on the moth's soft cheek. "If you get any happier, your wings might come out."

Val paused lightly under the attention and turned a halfhearted glare on the techno demon, huffing, "Shut up. I got bettah control ovah my wings than that."

"Oh sure you do," the smaller snorted with a roll of his mismatched eyes. "Not like you've accidentally let them out while I'm worshipping that beautiful body of yours." The way Val's silky antenna twitched under the teasing reminder made him snicker. 

"I'm gonna push ya inta this fuckin' tub if ya don't shut the hell up." the larger grumbled, a faint flush over his cheeks, as he upped the temperature of the bath. 

Seeing his lover get so flustered over something as innocent as letting his wings out made Vox chuckle, but he lifted a hand in a placating motion. "Alright, alright. I'll drop it." With that, he gripped the hem of his red and black shirt and began to lift it up and over his head. While carefully working the shirt over his screen, the feeling of familiar claws undoing his belt buckle made him shiver faintly. 

Those talented digits effortlessly worked the belt open before then unbuttoning and unzipping the dark slacks, revealing the TV demon's aqua boxers which were decorated with cute little sharks. It made the moth chortle. 

"You an' these damn boxers..." he commented under his breath as he curled his fingers in the hem and began to slide both the pants and undergarment down those slender hips, revealing prominent hip bones and the smaller demon's soft privates. 

"What? There's nothing wrong with my boxers!" he argued with a little huff as he looked down on Valentino after successfully removing his shirt. "At least they're not covered in hearts," he added as he set to the task of folding his shirt neatly. 

That had Val's antenna twitching yet again, the pimp looking up at Vox with a cocked brow. "The hell's wrong with HEARTS, Voxxie?" The tone of his voice was still playful, but there was a faint hint of a challenge there as he gazed through the pink lenses of his heart-shaped sunglasses. 

"Nothing is wrong with hearts. They're just such a cliche print to have on boxers." Vox smirked as he reached down to gently remove the sunglasses, watching the way those scarlet eyes fluttered faintly in response. It always made Valentino nervous to remove his sunglasses when away from the penthouse, his sensitivity to certain lights providing a very real threat to the Overlord's wellbeing. But he trusted Vox entirely and that was a fact that never failed to warm the TV demon's mechanical heart. 

Before Valentino had a chance to offer an argument on the possible cliche of having hearts on one's boxers, Vox was setting his sunglasses aside on the shelving and leaning down to press a kiss to the moth's forehead. "Let's finish getting undressed," he murmured quietly with a sweet smile on his softly glowing screen. 

Valentino returned that smile silently, warmed by the tender display. There were no further interruptions, the two removing each other's clothes with practiced ease and grace. They almost seemed to fall into perfect sync with each other, never once getting in the other's way or fumbling with the removal of an article of clothing. It was like a well-practiced dance. And within moments, the two had settled into the blissfully hot water and were relaxing under the delightful feeling of the hot tub's jets massaging their bodies. 

Vox sighed heavily as he allowed himself to fully relax, leaning back against Val's front and letting his head rest against the moth's incredibly soft fluff. "This feels amazing..." he sighed quietly, his pixelated eyes sliding shut as he basked in the sensation. 

"Mmm, I knew ya'd like this." the larger chuckled as he wrapped his lower set of arms loosely around Vox's waist, his upper set caressing idle patterns over the smaller's shoulders. He couldn't resist giving a lusty smirk as he dipped his head down to nuzzle at the edge of Vox's screen. "I can think of a few things that would feel bettah though~"

That got a soft snort from the smaller, "And risk ruining your perfectly shampooed and trimmed fur?" He smirked, cocking a brow. "In fact, aren't you supposed to get in the hot tub BEFORE you get the manicure and hair treatments? You know, to avoid messing them up."

"Pff, who the hell cares? I'm mothah fuckin' Valentino, babeh. I can do whatevah the fuck I want," he purred in his ever-confident drawl as he playfully lifted one long leg out of the water in a nonchalant display, getting a snicker from the tech Overlord resting between his thighs. 

Reaching up, Vox caught Val's upper-right hand and softly entwined their digits. He silently reveled in the sensation of how perfectly they fit together and how tightly they locked when Valentino curled his digits into the hold. "You certainly can, my darling."

Despite how clearly attached Vox and Valentino were to one another they never really said it out loud, choosing to leave it unspoken. Maybe because it didn't feel as real and dangerous that way. It didn't feel like one Heavenly blade plunging through one of their chests could bring the other's entire world crumbling down. 

Sharply slamming the door on that train of thought, Vox instead focused on the here and now as his heavy-lidded eyes idly watched the continuous rolling and bubbling of the water caused by the jets beneath. "I enjoyed today. Being away from work and the studio was nice." He very carefully ran the pad of his thumb across one pale-rose claw before adding, "We should do this more often."

Valentino's near-constant grin softened to something far more genuine as he relaxed against Vox's back, resting his chin on top of the smaller's TV head. "You tryin'a set up a date night with me, Voxxie?" he asked in a tone that was light and playful yet held an air of hopefulness. 

That fact wasn't lost on Vox, a warm smile lighting his screen. "Maybe. How does every Friday sound to you?" He didn't need to see Valentino's face to know the answer, feeling the moth practically purring with joy against his back while those long arms wrapped even tighter around his waist. 

"Mmm, that sounds perfect~" 

A comfortable silence fell over them after that, the two simply basking in the hot bath and the simple pleasure of each other's tender touches and closeness. Maybe they didn't have the courage to say their feelings out loud, but they had each other and that was all they needed.


End file.
